


Pent Up

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Exhibitionism, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Nora finds it hard to rest. Sleep deprived, she does something that she normally wouldn't.





	

Nora pushed open the makeshift door that led into what had once been the office portion of the Red Rocket fuel station near sanctuary. She had turned the room into something of a bedroom. It wasn’t anything fancy, but there was a bed, and a footlocker to store anything that she wanted to keep safe but didn’t want to keep on her while she slept. She had left the desk and terminal that had been there before the bombs fell – it felt wrong to move them – and had put up a couple of shelves to hold any trinkets she managed to find out in the Commonwealth.

It had been about a week or two since she had emerged from Vault 111. Every day exhausted her, and she couldn’t sleep very well at night. She’d always get at least three or four hours of good sleep, but then she’d spend the rest of the night tossing and turning. There were a lot of causes. Sometimes, she just felt sick. Sometimes, she had nightmares. Sometimes, the sounds of the Commonwealth being the Commonwealth would stop her from drifting back into a relaxed sleep.

Without a doubt, though, one of the worst things about the Commonwealth was the lack of privacy. She never felt alone. Before the war, she’d never exactly been… perverted, keeping her sexual exploits to a minimum, even once she was married, but she always knew that she had the _option_ to get down and dirty if she wanted to. Out here, she felt as if her every move was being tracked, even when she truly was alone.

Not being able to have the privacy to masturbate if she wanted to only made her want to masturbate – just to spite the world for trying to take it away from her. Most nights, she resisted, managing to distract herself with some idle task, or going for a walk to let the scenery distract her.

That night went down just as the others had done before it. She slept fine for a while, and then woke up, and then she couldn’t even rest. She sat up with a deep sigh.

Tonight, her loins burned. She was _aching_ for some kind of release. Even before the war, she’d never gone two whole weeks without any form of sexual endeavour, and her husband had always been good for it.

Her husband.

She still hadn’t fully come to terms with the fact that he was around anymore. Without him, the days felt longer, and the nights felt colder, and the-

No. She wasn’t going to think about it again. Fuck this world.

She found herself so frustrated, both mentally and physically, that she decided ‘to hell with it’. She was going to masturbate her cares away for the rest of the night, and nothing was going to stop her. Unzipping her vault suit, she slipped out of it enough to reach all of the parts she needed to, and slumped back against the makeshift pillow that she’d made.

Her hand slid down her chest, and then along her naval. As confident as she was that she wanted to do this, she still had to take a moment to prepare herself. Her other hand reached up and gently pinched her nipple, causing her to bite her own lip. Damn, that felt good. It really had been a while. Her other hand slid between her legs, which were still held together somewhat by the vault suit. She’d made some effort to keep herself clean, even out here, and as such, her pubic hair was trimmed down. Her fingers slid through it, before reaching their goal. Not happy with how little room she had to spread her legs, she forced the vault suit down some more, before moving her knees just far enough apart that she could spread her pussy lips.

Doing just that, she ran another finger along the centre, from the top to the bottom. From there, she ran it back up again, stopping at her clit, which was already poking slightly out of its hood and _fucking throbbing_ from how horny she was. She began to idly play with her clit, another finger teasing the penetration of her cunt. Her mind drifted off to think about what she’d rather be happening to her right now.

In her made up scenario, she was sat astride the lap of an unidentified man, her hands on his chest and his on her ass as she rode him slowly. Sweat ran down her body both in her imagination and in real life. She imagined herself moving one hand to the centre of his chest, and raising the other to run through her hair, as she was pulled into an orgasm.

In her second scenario, she was bent over a table, her hands gripping the front of it for support as someone pounded her from behind. She imagined a slapping noise emanating from her ass and his hips each time their warm, sweaty skin collided. She imagined him pushing hard into her one last time before his cock twitched inside her, and he began to fill her insides up with a load of warm cum.

From there, she just began to masturbate furiously. She’d been making quite a bit of noise for the last couple of minutes, and she didn’t plan to stop until her orgasm had come and gone. She pinched and rubbed and worked at her clit, shifting between that and slipping two fingers inside of herself every time the poor nub needed a break. She let out a loud moan; one that anybody around was sure to have heard. She didn’t care anymore. Let them listen. Hell, the whole Commonwealth could hear her for all she cared! She had needs, dammit! And… and…

Fuck!

With a cry, she finally hit her orgasm, throwing her head back and rubbing her clit hard. Her legs convulsed, mirroring what was going on in her head at that point. A squirt of clear fluid sprayed out from her urethra and landed on both the bed and her vault suit.

She was left panting for breath, trying to recover from what felt like the best orgasm of her life. When she had regained her senses, she opened her eyes and looked down, giving a sigh as she sat up again to turn on the fluorescent lighting. With a buzz, the bright light filled the room, and showed the result of her fight back against the Commonwealth. Her bed was soaked. Her Vault Suit, too. In both sweat and cum. Giving a huff, she kicked the Vault Suit off, onto the floor, before falling back onto the bed. She reached up and turned the light out. She’d deal with it in the morning. It wasn’t like this was the first time in the last two weeks that she’d slept on an uncomfortable bed.

Surprising even herself, she managed to get back to sleep. She awoke when the sun was already high in the sky, and spent the first couple of hours of her day cleaning up her mess.

Mess or no, she’d be damned if she wasn’t doing that again.


End file.
